Millennium Destiny
by WaterBendingQueen88
Summary: In a time whereby war waged on in egypt and destruction ruled, the gods believed to have abandoned their people in their time of need. The lives of one man and woman intersect in their journey to lead their people to freedom and victory.
1. Prologue

**(I thank Isis-light for helping me with this and helping me not let this be like the bible. And I thank katerinaaqu for helping make the story make more sense.)**

An adventure that takes place close to five millennia ago, where a war had been fought for generations by a villainous foe threatening to seize control over their thriving land. The land was Egypt, ruled by a powerful pharaoh by the name of Aknanaknon, along side him was his Queen who had just given birth to a handsome baby boy with spiky hair and crimson-violet eyes.

About a month later, the enemy sent assassins to kidnap all the newborn children. The young succeed the old, and in doing this would weaken the very structure that continues to hold up Egypt, for he feared that the Egyptians were growing too quickly, and would rise against them.

Aknanaknon walked to his Queen who held their son tightly in her arms.

"They will be coming for him." She whispered with a sad smile as her son reached a small hand to her face, she lifted her head in her husband's direction. "Tell me, what are we to do? I would rather die than-!"

"None will happen to our son! Do not wish death upon yourself so soon." Aknanaknon said, trying in his hardest to reassure his frantic wife.

"Children are being stolen! Mothers are weeping! So forgive me for being concerned over my son!"

The child in the queen's arms giggled, completely oblivious to what was happening before him. Aknanaknon, shifted his concerned gaze to his son and pulled him from his mother.

"He would make a great leader, Atem...my son."

"What do we do?" His wife questioned with concern once more at her husbands tone of voice.

"For him to live, we must send him away-"

"No-" she gasped, placing her hand gently over her mouth.

"-It must be done! I have already prepared a means for him, so enjoy the last moment you share with your son."

Placing the child back in his mothers arms, the woman wept, her tears streamed down her face and splashing onto her son's chubby cheeks. She brushed her tears away and smiled at the now irritable baby, she kissed him on the cheek to calm him.

"Now?"

"This moment." The pharaoh turned his back with an exhausted sigh, "For the sake of our son, we must do this. No matter how much it hurts."

Having decided to take the action upon herself to bid her child farewell, the Queen brought out a basket and took it along with her baby.

With a dark hood over her gold adorned body, camouflaging her within the dark of night. She carefully bypassed the running assassins who held burning torches in their hands as they violently attacked.

She cooed her son to remain silent, as he grew irritable in her arms as she covered him, she ran as quickly as her feet could carry her until she made it to the Nile.

Setting the basket on the ground, she placed her only son within it, lying on the soft cushion, she wrapped her dark overcoat around it, exposing herself in the dark whilst shielding her son. The baby began to giggle as she brushed her warm hand over his cheek but the moment her touch left him, he began to whine in frustration.

The Queen softly sang to him, soothing the young prince and slowly the sound of her voice lured him to sleep. The queen watch as her child's amethyst eyes dimmed and finally he relented to sleep.

Brushing away the tear that fell onto his cheek, she smiled sadly as she gave him a final kiss on the head.

"Be brave my son, there will be much you will have to endure."

Biting down on her lip, she pushed the basket into the stream and watched as it drifted, silently she prayed that she had made the right decision.

"Be strong, young prince..." She whispered tiredly, turning her back on the river. "Be strong..."

One sunny day, a young boy by the name of Mahad walked along the stream, holding his fathers hand. The boy smiled as he used his other hand to shield his eyes from the bright sun.

Young Mahad was in midst of telling his father about what he planned for his future, his dreams, aspirations about-

"Father, did you hear that?" He questioned with furrowed brows.

"I did, come." The older male responded, releasing his sons hand and listening to follow the cry he heard within the distance.

They followed the sound to see, a silhouette of a box shaped item. Once they drew closer, they found themselves staring at a woven basket. With a curious glint in his eyes, Mahad was quick to open the basket, paying no heed to his fathers warning.

"Father, it's screaming..." Mahad tilted his head at his father who reached to lift the child from the basket.

"He must be hungry, come Mahad, let's retire home."

"Wait father!" The boy ran, "I found this in its basket."

His father outstretched a hand to his son and retrieved the golden jewel with a name adorned on it: ATEM.

The wailing baby in his arms continued to sob in displeasure, so both males rushed home to tend on the abandoned child elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks Isis-light. Another chapter is done.**

Several years had soon passed, Atem and Mahad grew from boys into well defined young men, Atem was 14 and Mahad was in his late teens, both groomed fairly well. Atem took no pleasure in learning about magic, considering that he wasn't fond of it much or rather because he was never any good at it in comparison to his brother.

The teenagers, Mahad being the elder took delight in taunting Atem about his pathetic skill at magic at every opportunity he could get. It was during one of Mahad's taunts that they both met a young girl named Mana, who always held a cheery smile on her face and just as Atem, she looked up to Mahad.

The sun shone bright overhead as both Atem and Mahad hacked wood, Atem brushed a bead of sweat from his brow. A small distance away, Mana giggled slightly.

"What are you laughing at?" Atem questioned, turning back to help his brother bind the wood with string and haul it over his shoulder. Atem lifted his own batch over his shoulder and proceeded to walk beside Mahad with Mana beside him.

"I was merely wondering which of the two of you is stronger?"

Mahad and Atem paused to glare at each other; both males shook their heads at her and continued to walk on their way.

"Mahad has to be the fastest..." Mana mused to herself; Atem paused, throwing a skeptical glance her way.

"Pardon?"

"It's not as though she speaks untruth..." Mahad smirked as he walked ahead of his brother, lowering the batch of wood from his shoulder and allowing it to hang in his hands.

Feeling a vein pop on his head, Atem called on Mahad.

"Then let's settle this, we race home-"

"-Atem-" his brother sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"-And whoever reaches first is the stronger of us." Atem offered, turning a strict glare in Mana's direction. Mahad sighed once more before smirking and nodding his head.

Feet raced, side by side as both males zoomed through the sandy roads, both carrying wood in their hands. The necklace that hung around Atem's neck gleamed with the sun.

"You're quite slow brother," Mahad smirked through tired breathes but he continued on.

"Says the one that's breathing fast." Atem smirked taking bigger steps and running ahead of his brother.

"Atem wait-!"

The hard sound of wood falling to the earth reached Atem's ear, Atem grunted loudly as he crashed to the ground, tumbling on wood as well.

"Are you alright? Forgive me, I wasn't-" Atem paused taking in the sight of the woman before him, her turquoise eyes glared down at the ripped shirt of hers. Her gaze then shifted to the silenced man.

"It's alright," she smiled brightly, the braid at her side shifting slightly as she picked herself up and dusted the sand from her body. "I should've watched as I walked."

She bowed slightly at Mahad and gently patted Mana on the head. Atem slowly lifted himself as his attention drew to the bandage on her upper arm that appeared to be bleeding.

"Wait, do you need help?" Atem questioned, his attention on the wound and in one swift motion, the woman turned her back to him with a slightly quirked brow. "It's least I could do..."

The woman glared down at her freshly reopened cut and sighed, it did need to be tended to but... Ending her internal debate, she smiled in their direction, "I would much appreciate it."  
...

"Gently!" The girl hissed through gritted teeth as Atem unwrapped the bloody wound harshly; Atem smirked casually at her before turning back to his work. "As I said, my name is- ow! - Masika." She hissed.

Mahad nodded his head in acknowledgement as Mana, cheerfully, continued to sew the ripped piece of her clothing back.

"Where did you get your wound?" Atem questioned, staring at the crisp pieces of half dried blood around the apparent stab wound. Both Mana and Mahad lifted their glares to the woman in response.

"This is nothing, I've had worse..." The girl answered, slipping the sleeve of her shoulder back on. "Thank you," she smiled.

"That doesn't-" Atem began.

"-Do you live here by yourselves? The three of you, I mean?"

"-No, we live with our father- come to think of it, Mahad, where is father?" Atem questioned as he gently dabbed a cool cloth over the bleeding wound.

"Resting, he's tired." Mahad answered plainly with arms crossed over his shoulders as Mana swung her legs back and forth on the chair.

Masika nodded her head in response, waiting on Atem to finish tending to her injury. After making sure that the wound was covered properly, he pulled away. Masika said her thanks as she stood up, ready to leave the home.

"It's getting dark, won't you stay or do you have a place to be?" Mahad questioned.

"You strangers sure are kind." Masika smiled with a tilted head, "Though, I don't have a place to rest tonight. So thank you for the offer."

"Mana, get dinner ready. Atem, let's get a fire started before it gets too cold." Mahad ordered, brushing out of the door.

Masika took the time to help Mana with dinner, aiding her in setting out the bread and making some soup to go with it. Outside she could hear the chatter between Mahad and Atem.  
...

Night soon fell and all were gathered outside, around the fire. Their father was warm in welcoming Masika. The sound of the crackling flame took place, filling their ears.

Masika showed up and sat down next to Mana. She grabbed some fruit, and just as she was to lift it to her lips, Mana stopped her.

"Not yet," she whispered to the redheaded girl.

"Sorry..." she placed the fruit back down.

Just then, a tall man came from one of the tents. It was Mahad's father. "Let us give thanks for this feast. And let us give thanks for our guest."

"I thank you sir, for welcoming me into your home," Masika lowered her head respectfully with a smile, Atem acknowledged her simple yet appreciative gesture.  
...

The night had passed, and Masika had finished packing to leave. With one last glance behind her, she closed the tent and escaped into the dark early hours.

Unknown to her, Mahad, who appeared asleep, slowly opened his eyes before shaking his head and turned over in his sleep.  
...

As the sun rose, gently tipping against Mana's face, she rubbed her eyes. With a deep yawn and long stretch, she reached a hand to wake the woman that slept beside her-

Mana twisted her face when her hand touched nothing; she quickly tossed the blanket off her body and ran out to call on her brothers.

"Masika's gone!" She cried as she watched Mahad wash his face and Atem dry his hair.

"What?" asked Atem.

"I know." Mahad answered plainly as he splashed more water on his face, "I watched her leave,"

"And you didn't stop her?" Atem questioned, Mahad lifted a bored glare in his younger brothers direction.

"Why do you make a problem of it? It's none of our concern."  
...

Meanwhile, Masika sat by the river, the cool water soothed her burning feet. She gazed into her reflection in the water, her delicate features projected on the surface of the water. She smiled slyly at how similar she and her mother-

The smile that had developed on her face soon fell due to the sudden shadow that grew behind her. Masika turned around to see two rough-looking men. She stood up, drawing her feet away and turned to walk past them when one grabbed her wrist, pulling her to face him.

"Well, we found ourselves a desert rose." one of them sneered. Proudly displaying his yellow teeth.

Masika aggressively pulled her arm from his and inched slowly towards the river. She looked back to see what she almost stepped in. "Sir, if you wouldn't mind, I would take my leave now."

Masika frowned threateningly as she charged through them but once again, the man grabbed her by her arm and dragged her back to him. This time holding both her wrists in his hands.

"Come to think of it..." The man mused, tilting her head by her hair slightly bending her body. "Anak, how much do you think we'd get for her?"

"She's not bad on the eyes, perhaps two-no, four sacks of gold."

Turning his attention back to the girl, her holder flaunted his moldy grin. He lowered his head to her neck and deeply inhaled her scent.

"A definite four sacks of gold." He chuckled, Masika being a natural born fighter, fought against his hold. The man released one of his hands and raised it to slap her.

Masika beat him to it as she kicked him in the groin and attempted to flee as he cowered on the ground but the other male had already caught her.

"A fighter aren't you?" He laughed, holding her close to him.

"Unhand me!"  
...

"Mana, I swear if you don't stop jumping around me-" Atem sighed as his sister happily circled them as they walked. The bucket she carried beside her bobbed up and down with her every motion.

"Don't be so grumpy already," she pouted angrily.

"What has father told you about pouting, Mana?" Mahad scolded her only to receive an angry glare.

"Now you're both picking on me? Well then, I'm not talking to any of you." She crossed her arms flatly and marched ahead of them.

Atem crashed to the ground on his knees, clasping his hands in prayer motion, "Thank Ra!"

"Shut up!" Mana shouted and threw her bucket in his direction, Atem quickly caught it with a small laugh before standing on his knees and marching behind his angered sister.

"Hey! Isn't that our guest lady?!" Mana glanced to her right, seeing three figures by the river bank.

"Now you speak with us?" Atem smirked.

"I feel that she does not know those men." Mahad said with a concerned expression plastered on his face.

"Let me go!" She screamed, and that was all it took for the brothers to move to her aid.

"Mana. Stay. Here." Mahad ordered before going down with his brother to the woman's assistance.  
...

"Silence, lest we disturb people woman!" The man scolded her, Masika fought his hold viciously and when he finally released her, she was set inches away from the river.

In one foul motion, he backhanded her. His rough hand, pressing painfully on her cheek, knocking the air right out of her lungs as she lost her balance and twisted into the river.

Masika's eyes widened in shock as she fell into the cool water, unbeknownst to her, she unwillingly gulped down more water.

Spitting into the river, the man cursed. "She can damn well drown in there."

Masika's body went into a state of shock, as she froze, desperate to get... Some... Her eyes grew droopy and before she knew it, she had allowed herself drop to the lower level of the river.

Mahad tapped the only standing male on his shoulder and as he turned around, he received the brunt of Mahad's hard fist. The man toppled to the ground, groaning in pain.

Atem quickly removed his sandals before delving into the river, he internally scolded himself for not removing his shirt too but in this case that didn't matter. Though his eyesight was blurry underwater, he could tell that the girl was sinking to the bottom. He grabbed her hand and positioned himself so that she could lay her head on his shoulder.

Air bubbles popped at the surface for Mahad and Mana, she lifted her head to her brother only to be ignored.

In less than expected time, Atem sharply popped out of the water, his tricolored hair glued firmly to his face as he swam to the surface.

He pushed Masika's body forward and towards Mahad, who grabbed her and laid her on the sand. Her bright red hair seemed to dull due to the water.

"Hey, wake up!" Atem quickly moved to her side, shaking her.

"Of course, Atem, shaking her will aid." Mahad rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"It's not as though you are of any assistance." Atem retorted gently tapping at her cheeks and before he knew it Masika began to groan aloud and her lashes slowly parted, revealing her blue-green eyes.

Masika twisted onto her side to cough, water ran from her lips to the sand. Atem patted her back gently as she continued to cough.

"Thank... You..." She muttered between breaths.


End file.
